


Whispered Intentions

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Seven stumbles into one of B'Elanna's training sessions.





	Whispered Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiNovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNovia/gifts).



> A/N: DiNovia asked for a fic including the phrase "Why are you whispering?" Many thanks to Steellily for her beta skills. Hope you like it D!
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek and all the main characters are owned by Paramount Pictures/CBS Network Television, A Viacom/CBS Corporation. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is sought.

Seven reached the holodeck and stepped into a swamp with humid air, the sound of incessantly buzzing insects, and the occasional croak of some sort of amphibian. There was a small body of water to her left and land with tall grass and brush to her right. 

“Naomi Wildman?” she called into the space before her. She was pulled by a pair of strong arms to the ground behind the grass. Before she was allowed to respond to her assailant, a hand clamped onto her mouth.

“Shh.”

Her eyes trailed up from the hand to Lieutenant Torres dressed in leather Klingon training attire. Naomi was crouched behind a line of brush nearby, her small face scrunched in concentration and an arrow readied on her crossbow.  

B’Elanna slowly relinquished her hand as she whispered a warning.

“Be quiet or you’ll give us away.”

Seven sat up and tilted her head. “What simulation is this?”

B’Elanna threw her a glare and Naomi softly replied, not taking her eyes off the clearing to her right.

“We’re hunting, Seven, and we’ve just cornered a crocodile.”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “What do you plan to do with it once you’ve caught it?” She crawled quietly to Naomi’s side and was proud when the child didn’t drop her stance. Naomi looked quite the warrior and her form was perfect.

B’Elanna scoffed. “Skin it and eat the meat obviously.”

Seven turned to look at her. “And how exactly do you plan to eat holographic meat?”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “Not the point, Seven.”

“There it is,” whispered Naomi. Seven turned her head to the bank in front of them and a large reptilian creature emerged.

“Wait, kiddo, remember what I said.”

Naomi nodded and mouthed  _ clear shot _ . The creature slithered all the way up and moved so its side faced them. Naomi shot and missed. The crocodile's head turned toward them and B’Elanna crouched to attack it, successfully pouncing on it before it reached Naomi and Seven. Seven was often impressed by B’Elanna’s skills in hand to hand combat and this time was no different as B’Elanna did not utilize a weapon in her assault.  She leapt on the animal’s back and wrestled it with practiced ease. When it reared back a third time, she squeezed around its neck and snapped it.

“Computer end program.”

The scene vanished around them and Naomi lowered her head. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant, I missed.”

Seven nodded. “You did, indeed.”

B’Elanna crossed her arms and shook her head at Seven as she addressed Naomi. “Eyes up, Ensign.”

Naomi sniffled and slowly raised her head. B’Elanna wiggled her eyebrows and asked, “But how close did you get?”

Naomi knitted her eyebrows. “I didn’t see.”

Seven replayed the scenario in her mind and stated, “You missed by .05 centimeters.”

B’Elanna tapped Naomi’s chin playfully. “And that’s the closest you got in the last two hours.”

Naomi’s face brightened. “You’re right!”

B’Elanna winked. “I usually am.”

“You are not at least forty percent of the time we argue.”

B’Elanna tilted her head and turned back to Seven. “Not helping.”

Seven clamped her hands behind her back and nodded. “I apologize, I did not realize I was meant to be.” She turned to Naomi. “Naomi Wildman, although you were not successful in your goal, your stance was impressive and your aim, while imprecise, was exemplary.”

Naomi smiled. “Thank you, Seven.”

B’Elanna quirked an eyebrow. “See that wasn’t hard. Now take back what you said about me.”

Seven tilted her head. “Lieutenant, you are an incredible engineer but it does not mean I was inaccurate in my statement. You are incorrect approximately forty point two percent of the the time we argue.”

B’Elanna growled and turned to leap at her when a small hand stopped her.

“Lieutenant, remember why we asked Seven here?”

B’Elanna took a few deep breaths then deflated. “Fine. You call the program, kid.”

Naomi nodded and ordered. “Computer run program Naomi-ice cream parlor-alpha-two.”

The room changed into a small diner with bright colors and waitresses in bright blue uniforms.

Seven’s eyes went wide as she surveyed the new scene. “What is this?”

B’Elanna chuckled lightly. “You were right, Naomi, her face is priceless.”

Seven almost asked what was so amusing about her asking a simple question when Naomi directed them to a small booth.

“Lieutenant Torres says there’s nothing like an ice cream sundae after battle and you’ve never had one.”

Seven nodded as she sat next to Naomi.

B’Elanna took the seat opposite them. “Exactly. Now, can I be trusted to order for the table or do you think I can’t handle it, Seven?” Her eyes held a challenge that was as playful as it was intimidating.

Seven straightened her shoulders. “Your culinary suggestions hold a much higher accuracy rate than your arguing skills.”

B’Elanna sent her an unimpressed glare but she didn’t growl again. She whispered the order to the waitress as the woman winked at her and went to get it. Seven felt a curious urge to challenge the other woman to some sort of fight because of how close she was allowed to be to B’Elanna. Then she tried to brush it off as silly and insignificant. Why should it matter to her who was close to B’Elanna?

She inquired instead, “Why are you whispering?”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “It’s called a surprise, Seven. If I said it out loud, it would ruin it.”

Before Seven could respond, Naomi started to fill her in on her training with B’Elanna. As she finished, the waitress returned with their sundaes.

Seven stared at her own for a moment before she commented, “It looks to be of dismal nutritional value.”

B’Elanna laughed. “Live a little, Seven.” She took a bite of her banana split and swallowed before she pointed at Seven’s ice cream. “Trust me.”

“There are few I trust more, Lieutenant.” Seven missed the stunned look as she took a bite of her sundae. She identified the taste of strawberries, both artificial and real present in small chunks of the fruit. “It is pleasing.”

B’Elanna nodded and cleared her throat. “Told you.”

Seven took another bite and swallowed. “So you did.”

B’Elanna held her eyes approximately four seconds longer than normal before she turned to Naomi. “How’s yours, champ?”

“Delicious,” offered Naomi as she spooned her sundae with gusto.

When they were done, Naomi ended the program and they made their way out of the holodeck.

B’Elanna patted her stomach and let out a sigh. “I feel like I just ate my weight in ice cream.”

Seven raised her ocular implant. “Lieutenant, you barely ate one tenth of your weight.”

Naomi chuckled. “It’s an expression, Seven. Did you like your surprise?”

Seven nodded. “I appreciate being included in your celebration activity and I am honored by your invitation.”

Naomi winked. “It was Lieutenant Torres’ idea. See you around, Seven. Thank you for the session, Lieutenant. Same time next week?”

B’Elanna nodded slowly at Naomi’s retreating form.

Seven tilted her head. “Your idea, Lieutenant?”

B’Elanna scoffed. “Whatever. I’m going to change.”

Seven turned to catch a turbolift and return to Astrometrics. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

If Seven didn’t have her enhanced hearing, she might have missed B’Elanna’s whispered  _ you’re welcome _ as the turbolift doors slid closed behind her. 


End file.
